dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarbon
Appearance Zarbon is a powerful warrior who values beauty and his looks above all else. He first shows up in the Namek saga, and is shown to be one of Frieza's top two henchmen. Little is known about the character other than his pride, and his long history with Vegeta. His long, green braided hair, tiara and earrings might mean he was a high-class prince. He also wears a very long cape as well as leg and arm-warmers. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of high standard. Zarbon has the ability to transform into a reptilian beast. With brute strength and ferocity, his second form is much uglier than his first form. Upon transforming, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with what appear to be scales, like a reptile. It's clear that he finds this transformation ugly, as it not only offends his general love of beauty but also takes away his attractive form. In essence, he is both a beauty and a beast. In a speculative storyline written for the made-for-television Dragon Ball Z Special 1: Bardock- The Father of Goku set before the events of the Dragonball series, Zarbon appears to have acted primarily as Frieza's advisor. It was Zarbon who is shown to have advised Frieza that it would be wise to wipe out the entire Saiyan race before they posed a threat. He is depicted as being beside Frieza as he killed King Vegeta and destroyed planet Vegeta. Zarbon is first seen in the anime and manga when he accompanies Lord Frieza and Dodoria to the planet of Namek in search of the Dragonballs, which Frieza desires so that he can wish for immortality. Zarbon helps in the collection of most of the Dragon balls, mercilessly slaughtering Namekians who seek to keep the Dragonballs hidden. After Vegeta, and the separate group of Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma show up, there are some scuffles that leave Dodoria dead. Zarbon is the only remaining top henchman of Frieza, and is sent to find another Namekian village, but instead comes face to face with Vegeta. Vegeta overpowers him at first, but when Zarbon realizes his life is threatened, he surprises Vegeta by transforming into his significantly more powerful -- and ugly -- form. This allows him to easily beat Vegeta, who he leaves for dead. After returning to Frieza, he is ordered to go back and retrieve Vegeta because he had hidden a Dragonball. Zarbon does this, bringing Vegeta to Frieza's medics for treatment of his wounds. However, Vegeta soon escapes with Frieza's dragonballs after being healed. Ordered to find the Saiyan prince or face death himself, Zarbon again sets out in search of Vegeta. This time the prince finds him, and the two battle while Krillin and Bulma look on. Zarbon eventually transforms, but his power isn't enough to defeat a healed Vegeta, and he is killed in the battle. Zarbon has appeared as a playable character in numerous video games, some of which include Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and Ultimate Battle 22. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2, he is a support-type character. He is not only a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 but he has his own storyline (A What-if scenario added to the game to show Zarbon's love for his own beauty) in the main story mode of the game entitled "Beautiful Treachery." Upon hearing of the power of the Dragon Balls, he hatches a plan to steal them and wish for eternal beauty. This plan mainly revolves around forcing Krillin to assist him, killing Dodoria, and distracting Frieza with a surprise visit from his brother, Cooler. He even gets to fight alongside Goku when his plan goes wrong. In the end, the battle between Frieza and Cooler destroys the planet, tragically taking Zarbon, despite the effects of his wish, with it. In an issue of Beckett Anime, a Beckett magazine publication, Zarbon was voted as one of the top five greatest henchmen of all anime, and was the only character from Dragon Ball Z on the list.